


The Missing Purple Thread

by SnippyFox4



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crime, Kinkmeme, Multi, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnippyFox4/pseuds/SnippyFox4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori and Ori grow up without Dori, and Dori without them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Purple Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on NGB! But got distracted by a Prompt on the Hobbit Kinkmeme LJ
> 
> Notes: Ori talks more like Nori since that's who he grew up with, and Dori's outfit is completely taken from this lovely bit of fan art http://smudgyboo.tumblr.com/post/50826827414  
> OP, I hope this is what you wanted! Bad grammar and misspellings ahead.

The heavy cold rain stung his face and obscured his vision even with his dark hood up, making him grimace while panting great clouds of vapor in the cold night air as he raced through the muddy streets after Nori's slender dark form he could vaguely make out just ahead of him, their equally rangy-limbed father running further ahead as the angry sounds of the guardsmen running after them was heard not far behind. Keenly feeling the added weight of the heavy jewels and coins bouncing and merrily jangling in the deep hidden pocket of his soaked tunic, the three now running for their lives after their theft had been discovered by the mark's earlier then expected return, all of it have been nothing but a trap laid out by the large frightening tattooed head-guardsman of the Blue Mountains, proving himself once again to be anything but a fool. 

The light rain and darkness that had provided the perfect cover earlier in the evening, had turned to a heavy downpour and was now hampering the guardsmen trying to apprehend them as well as their own escape. Or more precisely Ori's, once again finding himself lagging behind his father and brother. Not matter how hard he tried or how long he had been doing this, he was never as fast or quick as the rest of his blood. Never as agile and utterly devoid of the easy slight-of-hand Nori was apparently born with, and that their father had long ago mastered. The truth was that Ori was not a horrible thief, he still miraculously still had all his fingers, but he wasn't an amazing one either, no matter how Nori tried to patiently coach him through the years. 

He hadn't always been a thief like his big brother, or a thief and knife-for-hire like their lanky and hard-faced father, both he and Nori had inheriting their sire's sharp features and slender frame, as well as following in his criminal ways. But for as long as he could remember things had always been rough, there was never enough warmth, comfort, sleep or food. All the money they brought in disappearing into their father's bottomless pockets, much of it lost to gambling and drink. And that was when there was not bail money to scrape together. When Ori was much younger he loved to learn and drew a lot, imagining all the grand adventures he would have and wishing he was off having fun with Nori as he was forced to stay at home with their quiet and always tired mother. Who seemed more like a ghost haunting the shack they called a home then an actual parent at times. A mother who didn't want him to be like his brother, who he of course adored and wanted to be just like, being his only sibling and was the only one to freely give him more love and affection then both his parents did.  
Though Nori would not stand for anyone to say anything negative about their mother, not him, not the neighbors and not even their foul mouthed father. Loving her deeply, knowing her before she had become the ghost Ori called Mother. The ghost that loved them in her own way he supposed, but held a resentment to her husband that was not her true One and would sometimes look at her two sons with a quiet sadness that never seemed to leave her fully, haunted by her own mistakes, things she could never fix. When she was feeling well she used to knit things, scarves, finger-less mittens and Ori could vaguely remember her trying to teach him to knit once or ywice, but he never learned and now she was gone and he spent most of his time picking-pockets during the day or chasing after his brother and father at night. 

Yet for as long as he could remember something felt wrong. Nothing painful or major, nothing that interfered with the day-to-day goings on of his life, but still, a feeling all the same. The pull of a thread that did not exist, having felt it even when he was very young and still clinging to his mother's skirts, expecting more, something missing as well as something there that did not belong.

Heart pounding and lungs burning, Ori let out a startled cry as he tripped over a unseen hole in the road and crashed to muddy ground, his left knee and both hands painfully striking and scraping against the unforgiving ground. He was already scrambling to his feet, hearing the sound of the guardsmen getting closer, when his arm was grabbed and he was wrenched up to his feet, then forced to gallop clumsily along for a few steps as Nori pulled him along, having come back for him.

The two ran for two more blocks, then cut down a alleyway and over a fence, putting more distance between them and the guardsmen who where now spreading out. A few moments later Nori pulled him into a dark recess between two building where their frustrated and glowering father awaited, Ori immediately cowering as a rough calloused hand grabbed a fistful of his cloak and gave him a rough shake.

"Clumsy fool! You'll get us all collared for sure!" Skirvir snarled through a cloud of vapor, dark eyes narrowed and all but glowing in frustrated anger from under his dark hood. His hair and beard being the same color as Nori's, though shot through with a few grey strands, his long beard braided with the same three blunt braids as well as the long simple braid down his back, like Nori and Ori wore their own long hair, though Skirvir's dark brown eyes had none of the spark and warmth of Nori's hazel ones, though they share the same frightening sharpness at other times. "Damned butter-hands as well as having two backwards feet!" 

"Leave him be!" Nori snarled then shoving the older Dwarf back, making him let go as he stepped protectively in front of his cringing sibling. Scarred face wet and teeth bared, he never called Skirvir 'father', only by his name and was forever standing up for his brother, looking out as well as pulling Ori along. 

The two facing off once again as Ori now watched from behind his brother, but the two knew they didn't have time for one of their regular and nasty rows. With a pointed look that promised that 'this was far from over', Nori meeting that glare unblinking with one of his own, the older Dwarf reluctantly turned away from his first born before turning his glare back to his youngest.

"Give your brother your part of the loot- Hurry!" Skirvir growled, then took a moment to look cautiously around as the heavy rain continued to beat down on them. The three knowing they only had a few more moments, the guardsmen being particularly dogged this night. "Hurry!" He barked as his eyes continued to scan the darkness as Ori scrambled to comply. 

"This way if they collar you- an they wont!" Nori hurriedly assured as he turned around, snatched the gold and jewelry Ori pulled out of his soaked tunic with shaking hands and jabbing them into his own tunic. "You'll have nothin' on ya for them ta keep ya. Alight?"

Ori nodding his head, lips in a tight worried line, looking down, water dripping off his nose and chin, unable to meet his brother's worried gaze before Nori clapped a firm three-fingered hand on the back of his neck, making him look up.

"Find someplace safe and lay low for a few hours."

"And don't bother coming home till dawn." Their father added.

"Be safe, Ori." Nori ordered. A serious look on his angular and scarred face, water dipping off his own nose before he pulled him close and gently pressed their cold wet foreheads together, neither looking or seeking such affection and reassurances from their nearby sire. 

"I will." He promised in a whisper as Nori then stepped past him, Skirvir already having moved off and was checking around the corner as Nori joined him.

"Move!" The older Dwarf suddenly turned and hissed then, making a sharp gesture in his youngest son's direction, Ori taking off down a different direction while Nori and Skirvir split off the other way a few moments later, purposefully drawing most of the pursuing guardsmen off when they were spotted, trying to give Ori room to escape.

Unfortunately, a few still ran after him and Ori once again found himself racing through the dark streets, rain stinging his face, leaping over various obstacles and careening around blind corners. He had a few close calls as he barely avoided getting grabbed, literally ducking under one guard's arm as he was forced to double-back and another time his foot almost caught as he climbed over a another fence. He managed to loose them for awhile, but found that he had unthinkingly allowed himself to be herded down a dead-end road in this particular section of town, the buildings to either side to tall for him to scale, and there just wasn't many businesses down this way, mostly brothels and a few gambling houses, meaning less places to hide. There was no escape as he ran down street, head turning this way and that, eyes squinted from the rain and desperately looking for a place to hide, knowing that any moment one of the guards would come down this way. Utterly exhausted and no other options he finally ducked down and huddled behind a few crates by one of the few establishments on this quiet street, the rain still coming down in hard sheets. 

They were going to catch him, now it was only a matter of when. All they had to do was walk down here and they would see him crouched down and cowering behind some old crates near the large round entrance way of the establishment, paying little attention to the blue lantern hanging nearby. His mind racing as his heart continued to pound in his chest, the guardsmen would catch him then they would throw him in jail and cut off one of his fingers- or a full hand! If Nori didn't somehow break him out again, but even then father would be angry and Nori give him that frustrated and disappointed look when he didn't think he was looking. But he wished Nori was here with him now, he would know what to do...

Catching sight of a large lit blue lantern again it was then realize he was hiding near the large round entrance way to one of the most expensive and exclusive brothels in town, recognizing it as the famed Lonely Blue Quarts brothel having past it many times before on various excursions in the day time following a particular mark.

It was also during this time that he heard something, gut clenching he peered around one of the crates, it was hard to make out through the rain and darkness but he saw two figures walking arm-in arm come around the corner and begin to walk down the street towards him. As he watched them come closer he could now hear them merrily talking, both of them Dwarrows by their height and the design of their long good-quality cloaks. For a moment Ori wondered if he should make a run for it, but hesitated at the last second until it was to late and he hunched down as small as he could hoping they wouldn't notice him.

But had no such luck as the two visibly startled when they strolled past the crates and glanced him huddled there wet and shivering, their merry chatter falling silent as they both came to a stop, clouds of vapor escaping the darkness created by the hoods being up, hiding their faces from his view.

"He must be the thief their looking for." One of them spoke up after a long tense moment in a clear proper sounding voice. 

"We should yell for that guardsman back there." The other noted in the similar accent, but with a slightly deeper voice as both figures then looked back the way they had come. 

"No! Please don't!" Ori cried, scrambling up from the crates, heart pounding. His hood having fallen back some, revealing his smooth face, long hair plastered to his head and beard dripping, looking beseechingly up at them, looking exactly what he was as he stood there a frightened and miserable wretch while darting hurried glances down the street, the rain stinging his face.

"Opal, wait." The other spoke up then, raising a gloved hand before turning to the other cloaked figure. 

Ori quietly stood there shivering still unable to see their faces because of their deep hoods and the darkness, but he could hear them talk over the loud roar of the rain.

"No!" The other said with a sharp gesture.

"Come now! He's terrified and the guardsmen said they were looking for a thief, not a murder." The other argued.

"Looks can mask a dark heart. He will rob us blind as soon as we blink!"

"I swear I wont! On my honor!" Ori hurriedly interjected, stepping forward. Then shrinking back while biting his bottom lip, tasting the rain as he watched the two turn to look at him for a moment before looking back to one another for a long pause before one apparently relented.

"Fine! But don't come crying to me when he slips a knife in your back!" The other huffed with a shake of its head before continuing on, leaving the other figure to turn and motion with a gloved hand for him to follow.

"Come." Then walked after his fellow without a backwards glance.

For a moment Ori stood there unsure, standing there miserable and cold, but saw no other options at the moment before something in his gut made him want to trust the one figure and reluctantly followed.

Once they were out of the rain and through the round entrance past the blue lantern, Ori stood there just out of grabbing rage in case he needed to suddenly flee, shivering with his numb hands tucked tight under his arms as the two did their best to stamp the mud from their boots and shake the water from their cloaks. He kept throwing worried glances back down the street through the heavy rain while the two figures reached up and pushed back their hoods to reveal two very pretty Dwarrows that looked of similar age and where maybe some ten to fifteen years older then Nori. Their hair and beards done up in the intricate braids and gold clasps advertising their profession and high price, both of them lovely, one was a light strawberry-blond with a long nose and warm brown eyes, while the one that invited him in had silver hair and pale blue eyes. The two turning as one to glance back at him, though only the pale-eyed one gave him a small encouraging smile before they continued on fully inside, Ori soundlessly following a few feet behind like a black clad and dripping shadow.

The three passing a large armored guard who was hidden from sight by anyone coming in, the two whores cheerfully greeting him by name, who grunted a greeting back before giving Ori a suspicious glare as he hurried past, and was soon walking through a large opulent and airy sitting room. A few patrons waiting to be seen as they flirted with a few of the residence of the brothel, most of them with copper or bronze hair clasps, Ori looking around with mouth agape as he followed the two then through one of the many curtained doorways and down a nearby hallway intended for staff only.

He hung cautiously back as he watched the two whores snark back and fourth with one another as they handed over their impressive nights earning to the sour looking Dwarrowdam sitting at table smoking, watching her nod in pleasure as she counted and looked over what they brought her before waving them off, the two then moving to a nearby alcove where many shoes, boots, and various cloaks where hung. Ori was forced to step aside and make room at one point for a short industrious maid who had an armload of fresh sheets, like in most such Dwarrow owned establishment, most of the maids and serving staff where male, while all the whore were of course male. And it was clear this brothel was a very high end and quite profitable one if they could afford a full staff of maids, cooks, servants, and a full stable of whores of various price ranges. Left wondering just how many like the two he had followed in were officially stabled here. 

Ori felt his cheeks heat up in a blush as he watched the two then reach up and undo a few clasps and finally shrugged out of their rain-soaked and nice fur-lined cloaks, revealing the colorful and risque outfits that they wore beneath. Showing off their curvy forms in all the right ways as they handed their cloaks off to a scowling maid who had appeared and disappeared just as quickly with their wet things.

"I still can't believe I was forced to wear crimson tonight, I look like a cursed tomato! Plum, violet, lavender, lilac, any purple is my color!" The silver-haired one was complaining as he pulled off his gloves then readjusted his red bodice that gave him a more hour-glass look with a little wiggle.

"Its just as well, I hear it's Lord Balin's favorite color. And you most assuredly had his eye most of the evening." The strawberry-blond whore said, cutting his grey eyes at his companion as he smoothed out the long drape of fabric that emphasizing his hips, his outfit being the same as the other, though blue in color.

"He was a rather dashing older gentleman wasn't he?" The other sighed with a appreciative smile on his plump lips as he leaned down and stuck out a leg to adjust the strap of his guarder belt, the many gold bangles chiming at his wrists.

"Oh yes! And that beard and nose! I've heard rumors about that one..." The blond drawled as they continued to check their outfits over for damage and wrinkles, Ori now smelling the the pipe smoke ale and musky sex still strongly lingering on them both.

"So have I!" The other all but giggled behind his hand. 

"Of the two son of Fundin, they say the eldest is the one you must truly watch out for..." The blond snickered back. 

"To bad he and his brother are the right and left hands of the Exiled King, their sure to end up burned to a crisp on that fool Quest." The crimson clad one let out a disappointed sigh then, ringed hands going to his hips.

"Maybe that's why he kept plying you with drinks, he wanted you to join their fool Quest... hmm?" 

Ori silently watching the blond giving the other the side-eye again, making the other roll his pale blue ones.

"Me on some foolish suicide Quest to kill a dragon and take back Erebor- can you imagine?" He sniffed incredulously before turning his nose, bangles chiming. "No thank you!"

He then gave the other a coy look then, looking the cat who had gotten the cream, "Besides... I gave him a proper send off to remember me by." Making a point of reaching up to delicately dab at the corner of his mouth, while the other chuckled knowingly. 

The two continued to chat as they pulled off their wet boots, leaving them off to the side for one of the servants to pick up before the silver-haired one seemed to remember him again, glancing over his bare shoulder, seeing him still nervously standing there watching them and gave him a kind smile that made Ori step unconsciously closer. Both whores were truly lovely and the prettiest Ori had ever seen, and he saw lots of various whores in his time wondering about the streets, but these weren't the loud ones in the taverns or the weary ones strolling the gutters. They might be the same thing, but it was the comparison between tin and gold, and of the two he thought the silver-haired one very striking, something about him holding Ori's attention, though he felt no lust, just curiosity and a odd little plucking in his chest that he couldn't place. 

"Come, lets get you settled." The Dwarf in question said and walked down the hallway, the other whore falling into step as their expensive silk skirts swished behind them, their stalking clad feet soft across the polish wood of the floor and up some stairs as Ori trailed after, looking owlishly around in case he needed to make a quick exit later.

"I still think your being foolish." The blond hissed to his companion before he continued on down the hallway, leaving them as the other directed Ori to wait and make himself comfortable before stepping out, leaving him in a room with a large round window and a small hearth with a warm fire.

Finding himself alone again, Ori stood there in silence and looked around as the down-pour still raged outside beyond the glass. There were two very comfortable looking couches as well as a few chairs and a low table, all of it tastefully decorated in deep jewel-tones, there was even a few books of erotic poetry and woodblocks upon the table to idly flip through. Being a place for high class patrons to relax and wait before being called on and escorted into the various personal rooms of the local residence and brothels' main moneymakers further down the hall. The couch and chairs looked very inviting, but tempted as he was, he didn't want to sit down on anything lest he accidentally mess something up, more then content as the moment to stand in front of the small hearth and warm himself, grateful and still not quiet believing his luck as he wondered where Nori was now. Though as he stood there he couldn't help feel a bit self-conscious, glancing down at his wet, stained and very worn dark clothes, including the old hooded cloak with the ragged and torn hem that used to be one of his brother's old ones. Having copied his brother's style since he had turned thirty and started actively thieving, dressing in dark and more form-fitted clothes that allowed good movement and soft soled boots, but at the moment he felt like a dirty and stained rag that had found itself in a basket of colorful and expensive silks. 

Ori didn't know how long he stood there, but he had warmed up considerably and had finally stopped shivering when he heard the sound of soft foot-steps and the light chiming of bangles move back down the hall, turning to see the silver-haired whore from before come back into view and pausing to lean in the doorway, still dressed in revealing red, but now looking more relaxed with a lit pipe in hand.

"Well. I have permission from the others to let you stay here for a bit." He said in smooth tone as he lifted the pipe for a languid puff, those pale eyes seeming to take a moment to study him with a quizzical little frown on his pretty face before standing up and glided into the room. Ori unconsciously hunching his thin shoulders as his restless fingers plucked nervously at his braided leather bracers as the other came over and walked around him, pale blue eyes looking him over curiously, Ori was now able to see that the whore was only a little taller then him, but definitely shorter than his elder brother. 

"So... Whats your name?" He asked then, stopping in front of Ori with his arms crossed, hip cocked and pipe held poised in one hand as tendrils of smoke escaped his parted lips and nose.

"Oi- um... I mean its Ombur." Ori stumbled, just barely remembering Nori's lesson about not giving out your real name as he looked shyly up at the other.

"Well Master Ombur... I'm Silver." The other introduced himself, which Ori knew was not his real name either. Watching him give a small proper bow with a rustle of his crimson silks and chiming of his bangles. "Stay here and let me get you something to eat."

And with that he sailed out of the room, leaving Ori still awkwardly standing there, occasionally hearing muffled laughter from somewhere else in the large building as well as spotting the occasional maid or servant walking past, most of them only giving him a cursory glance. As Ori turned and looked around the room again, seeing a few things of value that he was debating the pros and cons of taking, when his stomach let out a loud gurgle, remembering that Silver said he was getting him something, he glanced over the way Silver had gone- Only to visibly jump at seeing a face peeking around the entrance looking at him. 

It took him a second to realize it was a young Dwarf around his own age, maybe even younger with brass clasps in his braided hair, who continued to stare at him before his dark eyes narrowed into a glare then quick as a flash had disappeared out of sight, leaving Ori standing there confused and alone again. As well as wondering what that had been about. A few moments later the silver-haired Dwarf returned with a tray of some cheese and fruit, and a simple tea service perfectly balanced on one hand, pipe still in the other as he gliding past him and set it on the small table before taking a seat next to it, crossing his legs then elegantly motioning for the smaller Dwarf to do the same. 

"Come and sit with me." 

"So I take it one of your snatchings went bad if you were out there hiding on a night like this?" He began in a conversational tone as Ori slowly sat down, his attention now fixed on the food on the tray as the other took a long pull from his pipe and slowly exhaled. Ori didn't answer as he smelled the fragrant smoke from the pipe and his stomach let out another gurgle, only ducked his head a bit, but luckily the other didn't seem to mind, just sitting back and observing him

"Go on, eat." Silver finally motioned to the tray, realizing that the other wouldn't move otherwise. Ori didn't need a second offer, eagerly taking the one plate and helping himself to the cheese and fruit, for the moment ignoring the small empty cup and teapot. The other letting him eat in peace for a while before trying a different tactic after raising his pipe to his lips and taking another long leisurely pull, seeing that the other, while still eating, had slowed some, internally clucking at the young one's utterly atrocious table manners.

"Do you have family, Master Ombur?"

Ori didn't look up, but nodded his head, mouth full, taking another bite of fruit, as that guilty feeling come back before making a point of chewing in all with a big audible swallow. Not knowing where Nori or his father where right now, while he was here enjoying a meal, while his brother was probably out there cold and hungry before he looked up. "A older brother."

The other said nothing, quietly sat there watching him through a dancing curtain of smoke.

"Do you have any brothers?" Ori asked after a long silence, not liking the quiet as he looked around, his own thoughts cluttered and wondering why he hadn't mention his father.

"No," Came the simple answer as he looked away. Reaching out and tapping the ash from his long pipe into a brass bowl sitting on the table for just that purpose, while the young Dwarf sat there now looking uncomfortable and not knowing what to say for a long moment before simply going back to eating. Being one that made his living by entertaining others, Silver could see the young one was uncomfortable about the current subject. "Tea?"

Ori, having been distracted, looked up with a big blink and his mouth full again at the unexpected offer, but gave an eager nod. Watching the other reach over to lift the teapot and elegantly pour him a cup of fragrant yellow colored tea, steam wafting up from it before setting down the pot. "I hope you enjoy chamomile."

Ori just nodded his head, though he hardly ever had tea, so any tea was probably good tea in his opinion, taking a few cautious sips, careful not to burn his tongue before going back to eating. Soon finishing up both the cheese and fruit and ended up having another cup of tea. 

"Have you always been a thief?" Silver asked him then as he finished his second cup, tendrils of smoke escaping his lips and nose as he cocked his head. 

But again Ori just sat there quietly, refusing to answer and not looking up from his hands now resting in his lap, wondering if he was now going to be tossed out for being rude, especially after the other had fed and been so nice to him. But luck was on his side this night as again the other didn't seem upset, taking his silence as answer enough, now giving him a sympathetic look as he flicked the ash from his pipe again before puting it away and getting up, suddenly all business

"Now that we have a little food in you, time to do something about those foul clothes. You smell like a wet dog!" Silver sniffed as he motioned for Ori to also stand as he came over, the thief numbly did as ordered.

"Lets get you out of that cloak so you can dry out proper." He said then, not waiting for a yes or no. Reaching out to help him before taking the cloak, clucking his tongue as he gave it an almost offended look before he turned and hung it up on a nearby hook by the hearth, no doubt placed there just for this purpose. He then turned back to give the skinny thief a critical look before gasping, pale eyes scandalized. "Look at you! Soaked through and not but skin and bones!" 

Ori could only give a big blink blink as the other suddenly seemed to turn into a whirlwind of activity and a few moments later, he found himself sitting on the couch, clad in nothing but his trousers and sleeveless under-shirt, the rest of his clothes having been stripped from him and now all but swaddled in a blanket like a babe. Only his surprised face now to be seen, still not quiet sure what had just happened.

"There now! You may rest here until the rain stops or until morning if you wish."

Ori remained quiet, eyes wide and watching, there was something very 'motherly' about the way Silver now bustled about, calling for one of the amused looking servants to take the rest of his clothes and have them cleaned and dried, then turned and set his badly scuffed wet boots and braided leather bracers near the small hearth to dry by his cloak, then disappeared for a moment to talk with another servant before returning. Ori found himself unconsciously snuggling down into the warm blanket as he watched, it was a new and nice experience to be fussed over, but aside from that there was something that just felt right when he was in this other Dwarf's presence. But he also felt a pang in his heart, knowing that this would only be a fleeting thing, and ugly cold reality would come back with the morning light.

"Not that I'm ungrateful or anthin'... But, why are you helping me?" Ori asked quietly then, biting his lip and finally voicing what had been bouncing around his head since he had followed them inside and out of the cold rain.

"I'm not really sure." Silver admitted after a long pause, not looking at him as he shrugged his strong bare shoulders. "Just a feeling in my gut... That and you looked so miserable, I couldn't leave you out there to be found."

"T-Thank you." Ori said shyly after a long moment, giving the other a awkward little bow, still swaddled in his blanket while the other just inclined his head with a small smile.

"Your welcome, Master Ombur. Now get some rest." Silver said, starting to head out of the room when he suddenly paused and turned back, as if remembering something.

"Oh! And before I forget..." He said in a conversational tone. Looking so perfectly poised and delicate as he walked over to the small pile of thick cut chunks of wood stack near the hearth and picking up the thickest one, making sure he had the other's attention. "If you decide to pull a knife on me or anyone here... Or steal anything... I can guarantee you'll wish the guardsmen had caught you. Are we clear?" He asked, giving Ori a stern look as he promptly snapped the piece of wood in half as if it was nothing. 

Ori sat there for a stunned moment before hurriedly nodding, not quiet believing what he had seen. "Very clear." 

"Excellent." Silver said, a smile returning to his pretty face, his ruby-drop earrings sparkling as he tossed the two pieces into the fire before dusting off his hands. "Now get some rest." And with that he glided out of the room without a backwards glance, leaving the other to watch him go before laying down on his side on the couch and snuggling deeper into the blanket.

Left alone with his troubled thoughts, thinking about what Silver had said and why it hurt that he would think such a thing. Even though he was a thief and not sorry about it at all, from a talented family of them, yet the thought of stealing or pulling a knife on the whore had not crossed his mind even once for some reason.

Which left him wondering why he felt just like a little Dwarfling again, even as he remembered the three sharp knives he still had hidden on his person, four if he counted the one in his boot. Which he quickly now deduced that Silver must had seen when he set his boots to dry by the fire. Yet he found himself wondering why he hadn't even thought of using them this entire time. Never mind that he had held up plenty of people in the past, Men and Dwarrows, able to use his innocent looks and 'baby-face' to his advantage sometimes with unwary and foolish marks, as well as those darker few thinking that they could take advantage of him. Ending usually with him taking their coin purse and jewelry without having to get his knife wet, and he always loved the proud smile that came over Nori's angular face when he told him later as they pooled that day's haul. Sometimes he even got some rare praise from their father, though usually the older Dwarf would just sneer at what Ori brought in, which he admitted was poultry compared to what Nori usually brought in.

Yet whatever was brought in it never seem to last long enough to buy them a better home or new clothes, or more food, seeming to disappear as soon as their father looked at it. Skirvir's two sons learning from a very early age that they best not ever try and hold back a few coins or hide anything from what they managed to nick. Skirvir having an innate sense and could sniff out any hiding spot, and when he did there was Mordor to pay. Worse then a dragon and just a quick to anger, prickly at the best of times, though Nori had always taken the brunt of it. Skirvir was famous for having a vicious temper, Nori's nose was slightly crooked after their father broke it once and his back still carrying the many old marks of their father's vicious temper. Nori himself was a frighteningly skilled fighter, with and without knives, but their father was a cut-throat as well as a thief and a veteran of the War of Dwarves and Orcs. Which would explain why some of the the guardsmen were reluctant to chase him, lest they actually catch him and be forced to face his blades, while the rest were eager to give chase with the hopes of having a perfect excuse to try and kill him on sight.

Ori dearly loved and idolized his older brother and knew Nori loved him in turn, but now that he was older, Ori could also see things that he didn't notice as a young child. Like how unhappy Nori really was, though he tried to hide it, how there were times when Nori just needed to be away from everyone and would go up to the roof of their small shack some nights. Ori didn't know why, but there was something that always twisted in his heart when he knew Nori was up there on the roof or how he would some times catch his brother looking off at the distant horizon with such horrible longing. Knowing he was what kept his brother tethered and trapped here. 

Bofur, who was one of Nori's few real friends and regularly went drinking with, once told Ori that Nori used to be a lot more fun, full of piss and mischief, even wore his hair in a rakish three-peaked hairstyle. Apparently Skirvir and hard living eventually beat most of that bravado out of him by the time Ori had begun to learn to talk, their mother to weak or simply unwilling to get involved most of the time, always divorced from them all, a Dwarrowdam haunted by the past. He was lucky that Nori was always there, freely giving love and affection and as soon as Ori could walk his brother began teaching him everything he knew. Ori knew if he didn't have Nori in his life he would have been long dead of neglect or murdered on the street, but there where times when Ori would have like to have met the fun, wild and uncatchable brother who wore his hair in three-peaked style that Bofur would reminisce about. But Ori didn't know that brother and his Nori kept all his long thick hair back in the simple single braid down his back, with only the three thick blunt braids of his beard, like their father. 

Ori didn't know how long he lay there feeling restless and unable to sleep, knowing he should leave and head home since enough time had past, that the guardsmen should have stopped looking by now, but found himself reluctant to leave yet. Eventually he sat up and simply sat there in the dark room, the blanket pooled in his lap, the tail of his messy braid laying over his shoulder as he had his head turned to the window and the wet night beyond, wondering where Nori was. Knowing that he should go back to the little shack he called home, but the thought was unappealing, even though he knew Nori would worry when his older brother returned to not find him there. But he hated being there alone by himself, especially after their mother had died not two years before, now it wasn't a home anymore. It was just a cold dirt-floor shake that had a few bits of many-times repaired furniture and a small chest that had been their mother's. That neither Nori or himself had yet worked up the courage to open and go through, though their father had already gone through it long ago for any valuables, leaving the rest to them, so there it sat in a dark corner getting dusty. 

As he sat there in the dark, only the fire-light to see by, he realized that he could softly hear muffled talking which made him wonder where Silver was, and since he couldn't sleep and was feeling a bit lonely he decided to get up. Ori used his ears and stealthy as a passing shadow he slipped out the room in nothing but his trousers and undershirt, and made his way down the empty and dark hallway following the sounds to another open room that had a large hearth with a roaring fire in it, a thick fur rug on the floor with various floor cushions and pillows flung messily about as well as a full length mirror leaning against one wall, a small table with a few chairs and a low couch. It was in this room, as he peeked cautiously around the corner that he saw where the talking was coming, seeing four Dwarrows relaxing there, he quickly spotted Silver and the blond from before, but had yet to have met the other two, three of them had gold clasps in their hair, no doubt the top money makers of this brothel, while the fourth had silver clasps.

It was then that the Dwarrow in the green robe with rich dark brown skin and lounging back on a low couch with a book in hand noticed him with a frown, dark green eyes narrowing. "No clients back here!"

The sudden bark made him guiltily jump while the other three stopped and look up, including the crimson clad Silver, who saw him standing uncertainly there just beyond the light of the warm hearth, watching them from the dark hallway as he bit his thin lip and looking as if he wanted to ask for permission to come in, as well as flee.

"Don't worry, Jade. Its just Silver's little pet Thief." The blond said then, goblet of wine in hand as he sat on one of the chairs, still clad in blue.

"Master Ombur, come. Join us." Silver smiled from where he sat on the end of the couch next to Jade, motioning him in.

"F-forgive my intrusion." He apologized as slunk slowly into the room, his cheeks heating at the state of dress of those there.

"Unable to sleep?" Silver asked kindly. Looking up again as he lowered the nice silver mirror he held to his lap where a pair of tweezers sat, Ori nodding his head as the others seemed to accept his presence with no more complaints, and didn't bother to introduce themselves either.

"Skinny thing." The strawberry-blond sniffed, giving Ori's barefoot form a critical look before taking a sip of his wine.

Ori coming to sit down on one of the big floor pillows near the couch, keeping a good distance between him and the others that he didn't know, yet wanted to be closer to Silver. But was content for the moment to sit there holding his knees as the shadows danced around the room, watching Silver looking back in the mirror, turning his head this way and that with a critical gaze, occasionally plucking at some flaw or offending hair that Ori could not see. But then again, his job wasn't to look beautiful and entertain he supposed, as the others continued to talk he also learned that the blond was called Opal, the three in this room being the only gold-clasped whores working at this brothel as they talked about a few of their regular patrons, that Ori was sure to memorize the names of, who would make perfect marks later.

He must have been frowning in though, for one of those in the room mistook his look for worry.

"You are safe, little Thief. No guardsmen here, our kind likes them- most of the time, as well as yours do." A brown-haired whore with the silver clasps said, draw his attention. Ori just gave him a small nod, the other giving a smile before getting up from one of the other floor pillows, then saying goodnight to the others as he glided past Ori and out the room, the theif then turned and moved over to take his vacated spot, which was closer to where Silver sat.

"Their never around when you need the useless fools." Jade grumbled aloud, the gold clasps in his black hair flashing before going back to his book. 

"Though I imagine our little Thief here, has more reason then most to be so wary of their kind." Opal said with a rueful and knowing look, making Ori wonder how much Silver had told him and the others.

It was with a tired yawn not long after that the dark skinned whore closed his book with a snap, "Well I 'm going to bed, I have an early client tomorrow." Before getting up, completely uncaring as he stood there in nothing but his open robe, Ori's cheeks burning again as he caught an eyeful and was unable to stop his eyes from darting back for a second look as the one said goodnight to the others before retiring to his room, the other two chorusing their own good-nights back, leaving just the three now.

The rain still to be heard outside as Ori found himself migrating closer as time past until he sat on the couch with Silver, who had put his mirror and tweezers away and was now knitting something with nice cream-colored yarn as he and Opal quietly talked. Ori finding himself reminded oddly of his mother then as he watched Silver's ringed fingers hold and work the thread and needles.

"Your doing the weave too lose!" Opal said later, goblet of wine still in hand as he leaned forward in his chair to give the thing Silver was working on a critical look. 

"I am not!" Silver looked up utterly offended, needles stilling in his hands. "I'm make sure it will stretch, so Master Dral's fat head will fit through!" He sniffed before going back to his quick knitting while Opal rolled his brown eyes as he slumped back, blue stalking clad legs rudely spread.

"Dral...such an ugly bastard. Remind me why we are all forced to give him a gift? We let him fuck us, isn't that a gift enough?"

Ori's cheeks pinked a bit as he silently watched and listening to them talk from his seat on the couch, once again remembering that these were not regular Dwarrows he was keeping company with while Silver roll his eyes in utter agreement, apparently also familiar with this Master Dral.

The comfortable feeling when he was around Silver, the warm-fire light and the pleasant tapping and watching the other knitting with a quick and well practiced hand made Ori drowsy and almost forget his true surroundings. To the fact that Silver sat there with his stalking clad legs crossed, he and Opal still dressed in the same scandalous and risque outfits from before, that they were whores and not just two kindly homebodies as he sat there in nothing but his pants and undershirt.

"What is that anyway?" 

"Its for him to wear under his jerkin. Besides I'm only doing the top. You have to finish the bottom and Varn still has to do the sleeves."

"So long as it can be used to strangle that fool with!" Opal snorted into his cup.

"Murder isn't hard, my Dear. Its getting rid of the body!" Silver said with a smirk, as Ori's eyelids continued to get heavier and heavier.

Eventually the young Dwarf dozed off, slumping down next to silver-haired whore, his head pressed up against the other's warm thigh, unconsciously curling close.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"You should wake him up and send him back to the other room." Opal sniffed, rolling his eyes in the direction of the young Dwarf sleeping in a tight ball on the couch next to his friend.

"Leave the poor thing be." Silver lightly shushed, still seated on the couch across from him, having put his knitting finally away as he sat there smoking again and simply enjoying the warmth of the fire, the company and the sound of the rain after a long day and night of celebrations and entertaining.

"So, what is it about this one? He's not even a paying client and your not normally like this with strangers." The strawberry blond asked while swirling his wine before knocking back the last of it, then setting the empty goblet on the small nearby table. Curiously watching the silver-haired whore frown and look away with a troubled gaze and take a pull on the bone carved pipe before letting out a long smoke filled sighed, then turning and looking back down at the sleeping thief, a soft look appearing on his face again, pale eyes still troubled.

"I don't rightly know, Gren. There's just something about him... I look at him and feel this tugging." Absently reaching up with his free hand to rub at his chest, lips pursed.

"I don't see it. Just another Dwarfling-faced sneak thief." Gren admitted, resting his chin on his palm as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Perhaps..."

"Does he have family?" 

"Aye." He nodded, tendrils of smoke drifting past his face. "He said he has an older brother." 

"All the more reason for you not to get attached, Dori." The other warned, while giving his friend a knowing look. "He's already got a family, even if its a disreputable one. And I can assure you that his brother won't be thrilled at the thought of his little brother being mothered by a whore."

"I know." Dori admitted in defeat, looking over at his friend who gave him a sympathetic look. "There's always been something missing, Gren... I can feel it in my bones and I've felt it longer then this one has even been alive."

"Brothers, family, Clan, it all sounds good... But blood doesn't guarantee love or loyalty. You know that more then anyone, Dori. And trust me, brothers are more trouble then their worth!" He let out his own sigh as he ran a hand over his beard, remembering his own splintered family. And for awhile it was quiet in the room save for the occasional pop and hiss from the hearth and the distant roar of the rain outside.

"It would still be nice to have them.... This one looks more like a scribe, then a thief to me." Dori noted aloud after a long silence, cocking his head. In sleep, young Ombur's relaxed face looking even younger then his true years, the firelight bringing out the red in his long hair, a few rogue stands having escaped his braid to lay across his sleeping face.

"I wonder if his family is looking for him?" The other wondered.

"I should hope so!" Dori huffed indignantly, keeping his voice down as he absentmindedly reached down to gently brush those long strands off the young Dwarf's forehead. "If he was my brother, I would be worried sick and throwing an utter fit right now."

He then let out a wistful sigh as he continued to stroke the others' hair. Wondering why there was something about this young Dwarf that pulled at him so, made him want to take care of him, even though he had only known him for a few hours. "But he's not." He said softly, his hand stopping before he carefully got up, being sure not to wake the small thief. 

Dori then stepped out of the room to get the blanket from the other sitting room as Gren also got up with a rustling of his blue silks, returning a few moments later to cover the peacefully sleeping thief before the blond came over to pull him away and wrap a firm arm around his waist. Dori turned and gave his friend a grateful smile and a peck on the cheek, wrapping one of his own strong arms around the other in turn, the two sharing an easy and deep closeness, having all but grown up together. Without a word more they turned and slipped out of the room, leaving the thief to his rest and walked down the hall arm-in-arm before splitting off to their respective rooms to sleep. Dori stripping out of his clothes and putting them away then going to bed fully expecting the little thief and some of the more easily swiped items to have disappeared by morning. 

\--------------------------------------------

It was the next day when Ori crawled out from under his blanket and sat up blinking in sleepy confusion, looking around the strange room as warm morning sunshine flooding in through the windows and a restocked fire happily crackling in the freshly swept hearth. It took him a moment to realize where he was before the events from the night before flooded back, he then found himself briefly amazed that he had slept this long, not remembering when he had slept so deeply or fully. Usually he was a very light fitful sleeper thanks to his less then ideal upbringing, though Nori said it was good for thieves like them to be light sleepers, especially when not at home.

When he was very small, before Father said he needed to stop drawing and wasting his time with useless books and start pulling his weight. Before Mother had no more time or energy for him. Before Nori started teaching him the ropes of being a thief, he remembered how badly that he wanted to be just like Nori. Him and Nori having fun and on grand adventures, before he knew what sleepless nights and exhaustion was, before knowing the terror of running for your life, before he had been forced to stab someone. The thrill and excitement of stealing and the following chase soon tempered by watching four large and angry guardsmen beat up, then hold down and cut off one of his furiously struggling brother's fingers after Ori got caught trying to steal pearls from a rich merchant, having lied and said he did it. Or watching his brother or father getting into a few nasty fights with some angry and desperate rivals, or being beaten, hurt, chased and spending a cold night in a cell. Now having his own collection of scars, but it was nothing compared to Nori's and not nearly as many as their father's. 

Nori was also missing three of his fingers and could account himself lucky it wasn't a full arm or hand, yet. While Ori would forever carrying the horrible heavy ball of guilt with him like a heavy chain, knowing that more then one of those ugly scars and two of those missing fingers was because of him, he should be missing fingers, not Nori, But his brother took the punishment because Ori hadn't been fast or good enough, and got caught or pissed someone off. The fact that his elder brother didn't blame him only made it worse.

The fact was that Ori had long ago had his fill of adventures, he was no longer that fool child ignorant of the world, Nori could keep the thrills and challenge, forever looking off at the horizon he could never chase. Now as an adult Ori just wished he had some peace and quiet and could draw again. Just draw for the sake of drawing, to read and write! He loved to read, but hardly ever got the chance, Skirvir thought it a waste. While Nori was supportive and even regularly stole books for him, but without a proper education, they both knew his passion for things of ink and paper would go nowhere. To be a Scribe was Ori's secret dream, a dream he knew he could never achieve, especially now, having no proper education and his own well documented brushes with the law.

He found himself unconsciously tensing when he realized that he was being watched again. Not knowing for how long either as he turned his head and saw the young whore that had startled him the night before sitting on one of the chairs across from him, dark eyes glaring at him from over his folded arms resting on top of his upraised knees, strong pale toes digging into the cushion, his copper-brown hair lose and still tangled from sleep. He could now see the other was the same age as himself, having that same territorial look in his eyes that he saw in his fellow thieves on the street when he accidentally wandered into someone else's hunting ground. This one might not be a thief, but he was clearly aware of how the game worked, for while a bird of prey and a snake may differ, they still ate the same mice in the fields.

"This is my living room. So why are you here?" The young Dwarf demanded then, bristling. Which made Ori's own hackles automatically rise, though he said nothing as he sat there with the blanket still pooled around him. 

It was a few moments later that an amused looking servant came into the room and broke the stand-off, giving Ori a smile as he silently handed over his now clean and dry clothes, who almost fell off the couch as he got up and took them with a grateful look. 

"T-Thank you!" Giving a jerky bow and only getting another amused smile before the other left. He then hurriedly scrambled into his clothes, his cheeks red as he turned his back to his unwanted audience, who continued to watch him with sharp and watching eyes.

It was then that Silver glided into the room, clad in nothing but a silky lavender robe with his long straight silver hair freshly brushed and left lose down his back. Having paused in the entrance way with a curious blink, clearly surprised, but also pleased to see the thief still there.

"Good mornin', Silver!" Ori chirped a shy greeting, giving a quick unnecessary bow. A smile on his face and feeling much happier now as he eagerly moved closer. 

"Why is he still here?" The young whore loudly demanded before Silver could say anything. While Ori turned and gave him a brief glare, which the other matched.

"Manners, Tarn! And he's not staying." Silver scolded giving the young Dwarf still on the couch a pointed look before suddenly remembering something. "Oh! And before I forget. Come by my room later with those green stalking of yours, so I can mend those holes." Tarn just gave his head a nod as he leaned back and let his legs flop inelegantly down, apparently dismissing them both as Silver then turned to the other young Dwarf still standing there waiting with a warm smile. 

"And 'good morning' to you." He finally greeted, inclining his head. "Come, Ombur. Lets get you some breakfast." Motioning with his head before turning and gliding out of the room, Ori eagerly following him barefoot down the hall and some stairs to the ground-floor kitchen.

Once there the silver-haired whore made him a strong cup of black tea, with a generous amount of cream as Ori sat at the large heavy wooden table used to prepare food, devoured the big breakfast of sausage, toast and eggs the older cook had prepared for him, who was now preparing bread while Silver simply leaned against a nearby counter cradling his own fresh cup of tea, having waved off the cook's offer of a plate. Wrinkling his nose at the young thief's horrible table manners, but said nothing, even making him another piece of toast to put on his plate. The back door was open allowing in a breeze and a view of a small courtyard where a few chickens could be seen scratching about and clucking with one another as sunlight streamed in through the windows as the various servers and deliveries of goods came and went.

With the pleasant feeling of being warm, safe and now with a full belly, Ori couldn't help but think about his brother again and worry, confident he got away last night, but feeling another spark of guilt. Here he was enjoying himself and eating good food, while Nori was probably combing the town for him, not having eaten anything since their meager breakfast of bread the day before.

"Do you have a family?" Ori found himself blurting out after he had finished and gave the cook his deep thanks as she took the plate away and went back to kneading some dough. The thief's attention turning to the other Dwarrow in the kitchen curiously, trying to distract himself from his own troubled family life.

"I used to." Which made Ori frown despite himself as he watched the other take a dainty sip of his tea.

"What happened? Um... I-if you don't mind me askin', I mean." He asked after it was clear the other wasn't going to add more, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I don't mind." Silver gave him a reassuring smile as he set his cup down and ran a hand through his thick hair. 

Ori decided that he really liked it when Silver's pale blue eyes gave him that look, it made him feel warm and important, like he belonged. He watched the other then let out a sigh before standing up and stepped away from the counter, Ori sliding out of his own chair and quietly followed him out of the kitchen like a eager puppy. His big eyes wandering about and looking at various things and rooms they past, the back area of the brothel was much less decorated and had more windows that let in the morning light, looking more like a regular home, though filled with nice things and with an army of maids and servants, as well as colorful and pretty whores like Silver. Who he watched pause at a few doorways to greet or exchange a few friendly words with his fellows before they made their way back up the stairs to the open and shared living room Ori had fallen asleep in.

"I had a mother and father once, but my father died when I was very young. Then I had a second father for awhile..." Silver finally spoke as he padded down the hallway, hair and silk robe swishing. "But then my mother got pregnant again... I don't know if it was with my sister or brother." He shrugged, keeping his gaze forward as Ori watched and followed. "With another mouth on the way and my second father refusing to marry her as long as she had a bastard from another marriage. Well, I can't blame her I suppose... Marriage and a new baby was a chance at a fresh start. So she let my second father sell me to a wondering and crooked old pony trader, who then sold me to a brothel owner for what I am told was a very tidy sum." He said airily as if it was common knowledge as they turned into the living room. 

Ori could see that while they had been gone some more of the sleepy residence that called the brothel home had gathered as Silver walked over to the large mirror to check his reflection, making sure he didn't have tea stains on his face. He, like most of the others here being understandably vain about their appearance even when so under dressed, one never knowing when a client or patron would drop by for a chat or quick blow job. Ori however had stopped in the entrance of the room behind him, biting his lip.

"I'm sorry." He said finally in a quiet voice, not knowing what to say.

"Don't be. I don't even know why I told you all that- forget it!" Silver said, pausing to look back at him through the mirror before turning fully to give him a comforting smile. "I might be a whore, but we here are not like those sad souls you see strolling the gutters outside. Were better quality then them." He sniffed, some of the others that where listening nodding their agreement.

"Much better!" Jade said, not looking up from where he now sat on the couch. Already done with his first client and now clad in a green robe, his hair already perfectly braided, book back in hand with mug of coffee in the other. A few of the others and some Ori hadn't met yet scattered around on the floor and the various chairs in various states of wakefulness and undress, Opal was also there now, holding a cup and giving a face-cracking yawn from his chair across from Jade, sitting there completely starkers.

"To be honest, my life is grand most of the time!" Silver said then, and Ori could tell he wasn't lying as he stood there in the morning sunlight looking beautiful, his eyes and hair seeming to glow. "And I dare say my craft is a lot less dangerous then yours, my Dear." He then turned and gave his fellow whores a rueful look. "And I suppose... the company is good." 

"While yours is terrible!" A brown haired whore Ori didn't know and who was lounging on the floor snorted, lazily throwing a pillow which Silver caught and threw back.

"Utterly ungrateful!" He chuckled in mock outrage as he stepped over the smirking brunette on the floor. Plopped himself down on the couch next to Jade in a languid sprawl against the cushions, one leg tucked under him as Ori moved to take a seat next to him, only for the fully dressed Tarn to pop up out of seeming nowhere and clambered over the back of the couch an purposefully sit on Silver's other side, all but in his lap and block Ori. 

"Tarn! What has gotten into you this morning?" Silver scolded, pushing the other off his lap, but letting his rest against him.

The two young Dwarves sharing a territorial glare while Silver got distracted by something Jade was saying, Ori contending himself to sit on one of the floor cushions by Silver's feet while the other looked smug. Though Ori smirked and let out a snicker when Silver promptly took advantage of Tarn's position and began to brush out his stubborn tangles, making Tarn wince, now regretting his childish actions. While Ori found himself absently reaching up to touch his own long hair, grooming was very important and something only mates or family did for one another, he'd have to wait till he got home to see if Nori would brush and do his hair, but he still felt a bit envious as he watched Silver now expertly braid Tarn's hair. 

"Opal! Its not even noon yet" Jade scolded then, looking up from his book and shaking Ori from his thoughts. He watched as the others also turned to look at the still sleepy strawberry-blond with disproving looks as he was in the process of lifting his cup to his lips, but paused at seeing he was suddenly the focus of everyone's attention.

"What? Its juice!" He said defensively.

"Opal." 

"Its grape juice... Tarn, go get me some toast!"

"Get it your self!" Came the rude reply, holding still while Silver finished up the folded top-not at the back of his head with a bronze clasp. Now only Tarn and Jade had their hair up, Silver leaving his down for a particular patron he was expecting later, while the others simply didn't have any clients that morning. 

"Its wine." Silver tisked, while Jade now had his muscular dark arms crossed, their friend glaring back now, holding his cup close.

"Leave me alone! My ass hurts!" Opal finally snapped, then made a point of taking a big drink just to spite them all.

The two rolling their eyes while a few of the others snickered before things settled down again, Tarn getting up only for the brown haired whore with silver clasps from the night before to take his place, wanting to hear about all the details of the party Opal and Silver had gone while Silver did his hair as well. Ori content to just sit there as they lounged about drinking their tea, coffee or in Opal'c case, wine and chat about the day to come and what needed to be done.

As they continued, one of the older servants came in with a fresh platter of cookies and set it over on the small table before cleaning up a little ans collecting a few leftover cups before leaving again. Time past and Ori noted that none payed the platter any mind, which was just to good an opportunity. So while everyone was distracted, Ori carefully got up and slunk over to the mouthwatering platter, preparing to do a little slight of hand while no one was looking. 

"Would you like me to wrap those up for you, so they don't get crumbs everywhere?" 

Ori whipped around, having been caught red-handed, to see Silver looking at him with a knowing look, one eyebrow arched before a small smirk curled the corner of his lips and he got up from the couch as a few of the others glanced over before going back to their regular morning ritual talking and arguing.

"Um...Yes, please." He blushed furiously at being caught, Nori would have be disappointed at his lack of skill. But that was quickly forgotten when he watched Dori pull a lovely bit of purple fabric from an unseen pocket of his robe and wrapped not one of two of the treats, but the entire platter in a neat bundle before handing it to him.

"There, now. I think it time we get the rest of your things, shall we?" He said before walking away and heading down the hallway, a few of the others calling out and waving their goodbyes to Ori, who paused in surprise before he gave them a jerky little bow back before hurrying after. Ori quickly catching up as he tucked the cookies away, letting his eyes be drawn to Silver's lovely hair which was very long out of its regular braids, thick and straight as it swayed down his strong back like a shining fall of molten silver, the silken purple robe only emphasizing his curvaceous form and that he was wearing nothing beneath as Ori followed him back to the other room. The other then patiently waited as Ori quickly got dressed again in his boots and old cloak before they continued on, Ori now walking beside him and feeling rather melancholy all of a sudden.

"You best flee while you can, young Ombur." Silver spoke up, and it took Ori a moment to remember that 'Ombur' was him, turning to blink at him. 

"My fellows tell me I have a bad habit of mothering and fussing if given the opportunity." Silver warned as he lead him down the stairs and back out into the main part of the brothel through the opulent waiting area where a few patrons were already waiting. Almost all of them looking up to track Silver's passing with hungry gazes, who was sure to toss his hair and give them a flirty smile back, while Ori's skin crawled, not liking any of them.

But when they past the area where the cloaks and boots were kept, Ori found himself freezing to the spot as he looked up and saw very wealthy and large Dwarf coming in just then, the very Dwarf that he and his family had stolen from the night before.

"My Lord, you are early!" Silver happily greeted, suddenly he was back to being a sultry siren, hips swinging just so as he glided over to meet the newcomer.

"Who's this, now?" The well dressed Dwarf demanded as he stomped past the watching guard, somehow tearing his eyes away to look at the pale thief still rooted to the spot and silently cursing his luck.

It was Lord Hlævang, of the BlackLock Clan, the very Dwarf's who's home he and his family had stolen from, who had surprised them and almost cut off his father's head, while his equally angry servants called for the guardsmen which lead to the harrowing chase through the rain. It had been dark and he had his hood up in the fleeting and sudden chaos of the night before, but that was no guarantee the Lord wouldn't recognize him as one of the three thieves he had caught in his home. 

"Can't you recognize one of the young messengers from the library?" Silver tisked, though it was clear he had picked up on Ori sudden fear.

"Looks like a little sneak-thief to me." The other rumbled in a deep rough voice, beetle-black eyes still narrowed in suspicion.

"Come now, you know we don't let those types in here." Silver soothed, stepping up and tilted his head. "Trust me, my Lord, your the only fox we let into this hen-house... Or should I say wolf with your appetite?" Dori teased then, playfully reaching up to curl a lock of Hlævang's big black beard around one finger, effortlessly drawing his attention. 

Needless to say Ori found himself very much forgotten as he watched the big Dwarf let out a pleased rumble, big hands now on Silver's hips, completely under the other's spell. Making Ori blink in amazement as well as feel oddly queasy, not liking the way the big Dwarf was pawing at his... He found himself mentally stopping then. Who was Silver to him? Silver wasn't his anything really, he wasn't his brother and certainly not his whore or even friend really... Just a stranger who had been kind to him.

"Here, my Dear." Silver's clear voice startling him out of his thoughts. "Something for your kind Master at the library." He easily lied, Ori watching him reach into the fold of his robe and pulled a small purse with a few coins in it and tossed it to him.

"Now off with you!" He dismissed, making a shooing motion at him while the bear-like Lord Hlævang pulled him close. Though he managed to give the young thief a wink which was all that Ori's legs needed to quickly dart around them, past the guard and out the round entrance and quickly out of sight.

After Ori had dodged around a few Men and some carts across the cobblestone street, he found himself pausing for a moment to look back, biting his lip. He could still see the two Dwarves standing just beyond the entrance way of the big brothel, the big blue lamp still lit outside. Silver was saying something that made the big Dwarf Lord throw back his head and laugh before stepping up and catching the smiling whore up into his thick arms and playfully swinging him over his broad shoulder, their laughter to be heard even across the busy street as Ori watched the Lord then carry the squirming, but clearly amused Silver who was lightly beating on his back, out of sight. 

As Ori turned and darted away again, his thoughts kept returning to the place he had just left, and even though he knew it was foolish, he still couldn't shake that odd feeling that there was something that just seemed so right about Silver. The whore was beautiful and kind, but he oddly didn't feel any attraction, he just wanted to be around him, to be a regular recipient of that bright motherly warmth. Find himself already missing it after having a taste of such a thing, he doubted anyone would want to escape such a thing.

Sometime later found him wandering the labyrinth of narrow alleyways and streets on the other side of town, stepping around the various puddles as the sun shone overhead, finding himself not wanting to go home just yet and thinking about the events that had lead him to spending the night at the Lonely Blue Quarts brothel. He was so distracted he failed to notice the shadow that appeared above him before he jumped with a start as someone suddenly landed in an agile cat-like crouch beside him before standing up and pulling him into a fierce hug, he froze for a second before happily returning the tight embrace.

"Ori! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Nori cried, pulling back to give him a critical look. His worried hazel eyes looking for any damage before he visibly relaxed in relief, pulling his little brother close and touching foreheads with him, Ori returning the gesture while feeling like a complete heel.

"I was starting to fear the worst when you didn't show up." Nori said, finally stepping back, but before Ori could say anything their father decided to appear. 

"Where in Mordor have you been!?" The older Dwarf snapped, eyes narrowed as he jumped down a moment later from the same roof.

"We found him safe, that all that matters!" Nori snapped defensively. While Ori automatically ducked his head as his restless fingers worried at one of the many times replaced buttons on his dry travel cloak, both Skirvir and Nori's still noticeably damp.

"Shut up, Pup!" The older turned and snapped at his brother. Who didn't back down, but fell quiet as their father turned his hard eyes back to Ori, clearly waiting for an answer.

"I...I snuck up into old Brond's loft and fell asleep." He lied after stumbling for a moment, unable to meet his gaze and not wanting to tell the truth because he felt guilty. Guilty that he has such a wonderful night compared to his clearly exhausted and weary brother who was silently watching and didn't buy any of it. 

"Orc-shit!" Skirvir snorted, not buying it either. But apparently didn't care either as he leaned in closer and gave a big sniff before snorting again as he turned and walked away. "You reek of whores."

Nori gave him a pointed look before throwing a loving arm over his shoulders as the two began to follow after their father.

"Did you both get away after we split up?" Ori asked, trying to change the subject as he walked along leaning into his taller brother. 

"Aye, though that damned huge bald menace of a guardsman your brother's sweet on almost collared us twice before we split." Skirvir answered as he stomped ahead. Ignoring the glare Nori shot at his back as the two trailed in his wake down the muddy street, heading for the bad side of town.

"Both of you get home, I need to pay off our debt to that foul cunt Mari." Skirvir grumbled as they turned onto the final block in this much more rundown section, laundry-lines strung up between the taller houses, many windows cracked or broken, the sound of arguing neighbors and rowdy teens playing in the streets to be heard.

"Not 'our' debt... " Nori grumbled under his breath, throwing another hard look at Skirvir's retreating back. He then turned and gave Ori a tired smile after their father disappeared down an adjoining street, reaching out to ruffle his brother's long hair, many strands of which seemed to have slipped out its simple long braid again. "Your a shit lair, Ori."

Who ducked his head guiltily and twisted his fingers as they finally stepped up to the door to their shack as Nori fished out a key, not but three years ago they would have slipped through the side window, but the game had lost it appeal after Nori had lost his third finger, letting himself get caught so Ori could get away, only to get home to find that his baby brother had badly twisted his ankle as he had attempted to slip through the window later that very night. Their father just laughed at them both, then later complained about wasting good booze as he poured the liquid over Nori's new stump where his ring-finger should have been as he hiss in agony and Ori cried.

After they got in and hung up their cloaks, Nori began to prepare their dinner, having a talent for cooking he was usually stuck doing it since Ori could burn water and their father usually drank rather then eat, the eldest son of Skirvir having learned to become a true master of getting food to stretch. Having become amazingly dexterous and skilled with the use of his remaining fingers and was still a master thief despite.

"So... Are you going to tell me where you really where?" Nori prompted over his shoulder. 

Ori though about it, thought about pretty Silver and that odd 'right' feeling when he was around him, as well the other whores and their warm sensual world of wine, sex, laughter and firelight, how they had let him into their private little place for a little while.

"No. Its mine... Its my secret to keep." Ori finally said in a soft but firm voice, looking up while Nori paused. Both his braided eyebrows now raised, but also looked a little proud too, his baby brother standing up for himself before going back to chopping up some potatoes with one of his recently cleaned fleshing knife.

"But look, I'll share my loot with you!" He chirped, feeling guilty all the same, reaching into his tunic and pulled the bundle of cookies and small purse of coins to show him.

Nori gave him a look before shaking his head with a smile, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

Later Ori tried to beg off, having had a good breakfast and knowing his brother hadn't, but Nori insisted he eat something, plunking a bowl of stew down in front of him and they ate in silence. Ori letting his eyes gaze around at their meager and cold little home, remembering the luxury he had been surrounded by just that morning, now it all seeming like some dream, his reality now that much bleaker in comparison. It was only after they had finished eating the cookies and picking at their bowls of stew, that Ori spoke up again.

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if things had been different?" Ori asked, bowl pushed away and slumped with his arms on the table, his voice slightly muffled as he drew a bird into the wood with one of his knives. 

"What do you mean?" Nori asked, not looking up as he savored the last few bites of the final cookie, then licking his fingers after before going back to his dinner.

"I... I don't know. Just that... Sometimes, when I look at father... its like he doesn't belong here, with us." Ori shrugged, turning his head to look at something on the table then.

"Not that I don't wish him gone or nothin', but where else would he be? He's unfortunately our family." Nori said simply, turning to look at him curiously. But the other just ignored his words as he continued to hold his knife and look down at the purple fabric with crumbs on it laying on the table between them, feeling again that odd pulling and not knowing why.

"I know... But you and me were woven together, just like our family braids or some knitting. But its wrong.... There's a thread missing." Ori said and for awhile after that they both fell into a quiet silence. 

The two just sat there at the small table, quietly eating or drawing, when Nori spoke up, elbows on the table after swallowing another mouthful, tired hazel eyes looking off across the room at nothing, lost in thought.

"Its an odd thing... I always felt that to, even when I was very young, like there was always a color missing..." Nori admitted in a low voice, as if afraid their father or dead mother might somehow hear them. 

Making Ori sit up and listing intently beside him, never having heard his brother admit such a thing, eyes wide and curious.

"Mother hated purple." Nori stated, turning his head to look at something on the table, an odd expression on his sharp-featured and scarred face.

"Purple?" Ori parroted, Nori only giving a nod before he continued.

"She hated it... Flowers, yarn, buttons... She would always turn away from it as if the color just hurt her." As he spoke Ori's own head turned and followed Nori's gaze to the partly crumpled bit of purple fabric that still had a few crumbs on it. 

After that they both fell into silence, Ori helping to clean up while Nori still had something on his mind the way his leg bounced and his eyes kept darting around, it wasn't until the elder of the two put the final dish away and returned to the table where Ori had gone back to drawing that he spoke up again.

"Listen... I have something very important to tell you before Skirvir comes home." Sitting down next to him as Ori looked up from doodling on the table top with one of his small knives.

"After me and Skirvir split up... I got collard again by Dwalin last night." He fell quiet for a moment looking oddly pleased before gathering his thoughts and speaking again. "But last night, I met the King... And he offered me something. Something utterly stupid and with no chance! But if... It could be a new life for us!" He said in a rush, desperate urgency in his voice. As dread and hope were at war in his hazel eyes as he reached out to put both his hands on Ori's thin shoulders, gently squeezing him with all seven of his fingers. "I signed us both up on a fool quest, it will probably end badly... But it can't be worse then what will probably eventually happen here." Nori finished in a tired tone before moving closer as he lowered his voice as if he was afraid of listening ears.

"A quest..?" Ori chirped dumbly, brows knitting together, unconsciously twirling the knife in his hand as a growing dread got heavier in his belly as Nori nodded.

"The Exiled King is going to try and take back Erebor."

Ori mouth dropped open, the knife stilling in his hand, but no sound came out as he stared at his brother who continued to talk as his mind filled with just one thing then, Dragon. 

"But we need to slip out tomorrow night after Skirvir goes off to the tavern, I've already packed and stashed what we'll need. We can't let Skirvir know, alight?"

Ori hurriedly nodding his head as he tucked his knife away while watching a real smile momentarily brighten his brother's scarred and angular face for a few shining moments before Nori jerked him into a fierce almost crushing hug. Then, without a word further, he let go and shot to his feet and began pack a few added things as Ori just sat there in stunned silence and utter dread, but knowing that he owed his brother this, for this chance. So with that Ori reluctantly found himself on another adventure.

(A few more notes:  
Remember that Dwarves get stronger and harder with age, so if your wondering why Nori and Ori are afraid and still with their father, that's why. Nori is a much better thief then their father, which is another reason Skirvir so mean to him. Poor Nori is so scarred up and missing body parts because he's had to be the big brother (and partial parent) and hasn't had the luxury of going off and just looking out for himself, he's had to take care of Ori and its slowed him down and held him back. Especially after their mother died and Skirvir knows it and takes advantage of it as well.  
As for Ori being a bit of a clutz, I got that from the movie. Lets not forget he was the only one that managed to set his own hair on fire, master thief he is not.)


End file.
